Pranking
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Ella and Caitlyn prank call Nate with humorous and slightly inappropriate results. You've been warned. Natella/Jaitlyn


This isn't the…_craziest_ I've written Caitlyn, but it is in the top…oh, maybe five. It's another result of talking to angellwings on AIM late at night. Seeing as it involves angellwings, it stands to reason that it would also include massive doses of Natella. Which is fine by me. :D

And yes, the romance novel mentioned is TOTALLY REAL. It has an Amazon page and the cover is amazing.

* * *

><p>"I want to do something crazy today," Caitlyn said, pushing back from her desk and spinning in her chair.<p>

Ella looked up from the dress she was sewing beads onto and snorted. "You do something crazy every day."

"But today I want to do something like…take a pole dancing class or…buy really expensive lingerie…"

Ella blinked at Caitlyn before shaking her head and going back to the dress. "The guys really need to come back from tour and soon."

Caitlyn growled. "You're telling me. Three weeks. For a stupid promotion tour. I think they're promoted enough, don't you?"

Ella smirked. "Jason really should just take you with him when there's a tour."

"I've suggested that to him several times. But after that one thing on the tour bus last year, they're not really too keen on letting me go with them."

"You could just sort of…calm down or something with Jason."

Caitlyn snorted. "Calming down is sort of the exact opposite of what Jason and I want to accomplish."

Ella flushed slightly. "You two are so…" she sighed and waved her hand in the air as she attempted to find the right words.

"Lascivious?" Caitlyn supplied. "Libidinous? Concupiscent? Prurient? Profligate? Wanton? Cyprian?"

"Where do you learn these words?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn grinned devilishly. "Romance novels."

"I should have known," Ella said.

"The really, really dirty ones," Caitlyn said, getting out of her chair and going over to one of the bookshelves. "Here. Read this one," she said, tossing Ella a paperback.

"_Skypirate_?" Ella asked incredulously.

"It's hot. Trust me," Caitlyn said as she sat down and smiled proudly to herself. "But what do I do for fun today? I have no boy toy to entertain myself."

"Does Jason know you call him your boy toy?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn grinned. "He likes it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ella asked herself.

"Because it's me and Jason?" Caitlyn said with a shrug. "But seriously. I need to be entertained. "Fix it."

Ella sewed one last bead onto the top and set it aside. "You know what I've always wanted to do but never been brave enough to do?"

"Drag Nate in a closet and go at it like rabbits?"

"Um, no. Nate and I are not like you and Jason. We like order and…space…and beds."

"Beds are nice, but get boring after a while. Spice it up."

Ella shook her head. "I thought you wanted to know what I wanted to do…"

"Oh, yes, yes. Go ahead. What?"

"Prank call Nate and make him flustered because he's hilarious and adorable when that happens."

"And you can't call him because you'd laugh and then Nate would know it was you," Caitlyn said knowingly.

"Yes, then he'd kill me," Ella said. "So you should call him. Besides, you can do prank calls so much better."

Caitlyn grinned. "Should I be Helga or Maria or Lola or Agatha or Gina or Betty or—"

Ella shook her head. "No. Do the Big Boy voice."

Caitlyn laughed. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Seriously."

"Okay, okay. Let me get in character," she said, opening her desk drawer and digging through her makeup bag. "I need my red lipstick and…" she paused.

"And?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn unbuttoned her white blouse to reveal a lacy satin camisole and pulled the straps down her shoulders before shaking out her hair. "Ready," she said with a grin.

Ella shook her head. "You're…a character, Cait."

"I'm many characters, babe. You should see my costume closet."

"I don't need to know these things, Cait. I also don't want to know anything about the props I've heard you mention before, either."

"I don't actually use the whip. I just drag it around."

Ella put her hands over her ears. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" she yelled.

"Ella, calm down. I won't tell you anything more about mine and Jason's private life. I promise. Not unless you ask for details."

"I won't. Believe me. I won't. You two sort of scare me half to death."

"That box has a lock on it for a reason, dearie."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Now you tell me. But if you want to do the prank call, we need to call him from a phone that isn't one of ours since he has both our numbers."

Caitlyn frowned for a long moment before snapping her fingers in triumph. "He doesn't have my assistant's number. I can just steal her cell for a couple of minutes."

"You want to steal Violet's phone so you can make a crazy prank sex call to my boyfriend?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I do. Come on. I need to let off some steam." Caitlyn got up and went to the door. She returned a few seconds later with a pink and black iPhone and sat down on the couch next to Ella. She tossed her hair and pursed her lips as she dialed Nate's number.

"It's ringing," she said softly to Ella.

"Hello?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn let out a long, mournful sigh and propped her legs up on her desk. "Hello, Big Boy? Is that you, sweetheart? Your voice sounds different. Do you have a cold?"

"Excuse me?" Nate asked. "I uh…I think you have the wrong number. I'm not…Big Boy…"

Caitlyn pouted. "But this is the number he gave me. So I could call him whenever I wanted to."

"Well, this isn't Big Boy," Nate said irritably. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Caitlyn said with a grin. "You sound sexier anyway."

"Excuse me?" Nate asked.

"Your voice. You sound _very _attractive. Are you a singer? You should be. You'd have a lot of fan girls."

Nate growled.

"Ooh. That's hot. Do it again."

Nate snorted angrily. "No. Who are you anyway? Why are you calling me like I'm a sex number?"

"If I tell you who I am, that ruins the mystique. Besides, Big Boy promised me complete anonymity."

"Well, I'm not Big Boy, so you can just forget that anonymity thing."

Caitlyn giggled. "But you don't know who I am, Pretty Boy. So I still am anonymous."

Nate growled again.

"I do like that noise you make. I bet your girlfriend likes it too. If you have one, I mean. Your boyfriend could like it too."

"I have a girlfriend, okay?"

"Oh? You do?" Caitlyn asked. "Do you please her in bed? Because my man pleases me. He's just out of town right now and I'm so lonely. Are you lonely, too? We could keep each other company."

Ella, who had been stifling her giggles for the most part until now, suddenly ran out of the room, with tears streaming down her face.

"I do not want to keep you company, okay? I have a girlfriend. Lose this number!" Nate said angrily as he hung up.

Caitlyn laughed as she left the office, dropping Violet's phone on her desk and went to the bathroom. Ella was sitting on the counter, wiping her eyes as she calmed down from laughing.

"Was that good?" Caitlyn asked, hopping up on the counter with Ella.

"That was fantastic. You deserve a huge amount of candy and baked goods. And gourmet potato chips. And maybe some of those awesome Smirnoff mixers. And a new dress."

Caitlyn grinned. "Wow. Apparently I deserve a lot."

Ella laughed. "Yes. You do. Now I need to call Nate and see how—" Ella got cut off by her phone's ringtone and grinned. "Or maybe not," she said, looking down at her phone's screen. "It's him now."

"Answer it!" Caitlyn said, "I wanna hear what he says!"

"Okay, okay! But be quiet. I don't want him catching on."

Caitlyn drew her thumb and index finger across her mouth and grinned. "Now answer it!"

"Nate?" Ella asked. She smiled as she heard him sigh in relief.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"Oh?" Ella asked. "Why?"

Nate laughed nervously. "No…real reason. I just sort of missed you."

"You talked to me this morning, Nathaniel."

"I know that, Ella. But can't I just talk to you anyway? I mean, I am your boyfriend."

Ella laughed. "Yes, you can talk to me. I just like giving you a hard time."

Nate audibly rolled his eyes. "I know that."

"Anyway. To what do I owe the honor of this call?" Ella asked.

"I got this…sort of weird call earlier. I just wanted to talk to someone normal…"

Ella grinned. "Weird how?"

"Like…some woman trying to get to a sex hotline or something. I swear, I've never called one of those before in my life. But this woman just wouldn't leave me alone."

"Oh? What made you think it was a sex hotline?"

"It wasn't a sex hotline!"

Ella laughed. "I know it wasn't, Nate. But what gave you the impression that's what she was trying to get to?"

Nate growled. "She kept calling me Big Boy and saying things like she was lonely…"

"And you couldn't be nice to a forlorn girl wanting some company?" Ella asked.

"I have a girlfriend, remember? I can't be…participating in…_that_."

Caitlyn covered her mouth to stifle her giggles and pulled away from the phone so that Nate wouldn't hear her.

"So, Big Boy," Ella said. "Do you want me to call you that from now on?"

Nate spluttered. "No. That won't be necessary."

"Really? Because I think it's a _great_ name."

"Ella. It's not funny…" Nate whined.

"Oh, come on, _Big Boy_. I think you can handle it," Ella said.

Caitlyn choked on her laughter and burst into high-pitched giggles before her eyes went wide and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Who was that?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"Um…that was just…the TV…"

"In your office?" Nate asked.

"Yes. I just got it. For Project Runway marathons. And the Style channel…"

"You didn't tell me you were planning on getting a TV…"

Ella shrugged. "Impulse buy."

"And…there's just…random giggles on those?"

"Um. Yes. Commercial. For…Mini-Wheats."

Caitlyn giggled again at the panicked look on Ella's face.

"Must be a really _long_ commercial, then," Nate commented.

"Yes. I'm about to change the channel because it's so long. Soon as I find the _remote_," Ella said sternly, glaring at Caitlyn.

"You sure sound angry at that remote," Nate said.

Ella laughed nervously and waved Caitlyn towards the door. Caitlyn slid in a puddle of water and screamed as she fell to the floor. "Shit. These are my new jeans!" she wailed as she noticed the hole in the knee.

"Okay, I _know_ that wasn't you, Ells," Nate said sternly.

Ella giggled. "Um. Caitlyn just walked in?" she suggested.

"Hold on a sec, Ells. Jason's trying to talk to me," he said. "I'll be right back."

Ella put her hand over the receiver. "Oh, shit. Cait! He's talking to Jason. He's going to figure it out! He's going to know it was us that called him and that you did your sexy voice on him! What do we do? What do we do?"

"_You're_ going to calm down," Caitlyn said. "And fix my pants. These babies are brand-new and do amazing things for my ass. And Jason hasn't seen them yet."

"But Jason has heard about them, Caitlyn," came Nate's voice.

Ella and Caitlyn looked down at her phone in alarm.

"YOU PUT IT ON SPEAKER?" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"YOU USED HONEY VOICE ON NATE?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Um…just for a second…" Caitlyn said sheepishly.

"Did you call him Wonder Boy?" he asked accusingly.

"No."

"Or Tiger?"

"No."

"What about Love Machine?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Jason, I swear, I did not use any of my nicknames for you on Nate. I only called him Big Boy. That was it. No Wonder Boy, no Tiger, no Love Machine, no Birdman, no Curly Bird, no Sugar Lips, no Killer, no Sweetmeat, no Hot Cuddles, no Freaky Boo—"

"We get the picture, Cait," Ella said suddenly.

"Believe me. We got it," Nate said disgustedly.

Caitlyn shrugged guiltily. "I can't help it. Jason makes it really easy to come up with names for his…attributes."

"We're done with this, okay?" Nate snapped. "If you two want to play on the phone, use your own. Not mine and Ella's. Got it?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Got it, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Jase?" she asked, pulling out her phone.

"Yes, Lady Caity?" Jason said.

"Answer your phone in three, two—"

Ella hopped off the counter and waved goodbye to Caitlyn before leaving the bathroom.

"So, I love you, Nate. I'll talk to you when you get back. Friday, right?" she said.

"Not so fast, _Eleanor._ You got some 'splainin' to do."

"Wah?" Ella said sheepishly.

"No."

Ella laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do anything like that again."

Nate snorted. "Until the next time you two get bored."

"We'll call Shane then."

"You better. Because if you try anything like that again, I will have to get revenge."

Ella laughed. "Keep talkin', Big Boy. I need a laugh right now."


End file.
